1. Field of the Inventions
This invention relates to a stereolithographic system for producing a three-dimensional object from a heat curable fluid medium which is capable of solidification when subjected to heat and more particularly to an improvement therefor which eliminates the use of costly components and increases the speed of the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330, entitled Apparatus for Production of Three-Dimensional Objects by Stereo-lithography, issued to Charles W. Hull on Mar. 11, 1986, teaches a stereolithographic system for producing a three-dimensional object from a UV curable liquid which is capable of solidification when subjected to ultraviolet light energy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,141 teaches a typical UV curable liquid which is capable of solidification when subjected to ultraviolet light. The stereolithographic system includes a computer-aided design controller which generates a plurality of sets of output signals each set of which corresponds to one of a plurality of successive cross-sectional laminae of a three-dimensional object. The stereolithographic system also includes a container and an elevator platform. The container is filled with the UV curable liquid which provides a designated working surface. The elevator platform is disposed in the container just below the designated working surface of the UV curable liquid. The stereolithographic system further includes a ultraviolet light source and a moving mechanism for moving the elevator platform down. The programmable ultraviolet light source produces a spot of ultraviolet light which is movable in the plane of the designated working surface in response to one of the sets of output signals. The computer-aided design controller moves the spot of ultraviolet light incrementally from an initial position to a contiguous position in the plane of the designated working surface. The computer-aided design controller also moves the elevator platform down incrementally as each successive cross-sectional lamina of the three-dimensional object is drawn upon and formed from the UV curable liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,476, entitled Method, Medium and Apparatus for Producing Three-Dimensional Figure Product, issued to Wyn Kelly Swainson on Aug. 9, 1977, teaches an apparatus in which a three-dimensional figure product is formed in situ in a medium having two active components by causing two radiation beams to intersect in the media. The dissimilar components are selected to respond to the simultaneous presence of the beam and either to react or to produce reactants which render the intersection of the beams physically sensible or distinguishable. The beams trace surface elements of the figure product to be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,861, entitled Three-Dimensional Systems, issued to Stephen D. Kramer and Wyn K. Swainson on Sept. 8, 1981, teaches a multiple beam absorption effect which is used for creating three-dimensional sensible objects including optical elements and three-dimensional computer-type data storage and retrieval systems. The objects are made by at least two beams of optical electromagnetic radiation having a spectral characteristic which is matched to the excited state properties of active media molecules. The beams are either simultaneously or sequentially directed to a common target location to effect a desired photochemical reaction. The first beam effects excitation of the molecule of the active media at the target locations such that the coincidence of the second beam and absorption thereof by the individual molecules at the target location effects a controlled chemical reaction causing a change in physical or refractive index characteristics. The change produces physical or refractive index inhomogeneities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,840, entitled Method, Medium and Apparatus for Producing Three Dimensional Figure Product, issued to Wyn K. Swainson on Dec. 9, 1980, teaches a method for forming a three-dimensional figure in situ in a medium having two active components by causing two radiation beams to intersect in the media. The dissimilar components are selected to respond to the simultaneous presence of the beams and to either react or to produce reactants which render the intersection of the beams physically sensible or distinguishable. The beams trace surface elements of the figure to be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,229, entitled Three Dimensional Systems, issued to Stephen D. Kramer and Wyn K. Swainson on Mar. 7, 1978, teaches a method for producing three-dimensional sensible objects by the intersection of radiation beams. An active region is produced as a result of the intersection of the beams raising a molecule in the active region to its excited state. Non-radiation emissive active regions are formed which generate the sensible object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,080, entitled Three-Dimensional Patterned Media, issued to Stephen D. Kramer and Wyn K. Swainson on Aug. 14, 1984, teaches an active media for controlled production of physical and refractive index inhomogenetics in a volume of a suspension medium by use of at least two intersecting beams of electromagnetic radiation matched to the excited state properties of molecules in the media. Complex three-dimensional physical and chemical structures are produced by selective excitation of different types of molecules in the media and by employing transportive capabilities of liquid or gaseous support medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,573, entitled Electrostatic Ink Jet System, issued to Ray H. Kocot, Robert E. Rudd, III and Douglas R. Arnoldi on Sept. 13, 1983, teaches a low-head pressure, high flow single, filament ink jet system which is capable of delivering fluid to a particular point in a controlled manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,574 entitled Electrographic Printing System Using Dielectric Film Member, issued to Herman Burwasser and John R. Wyhof on Sept. 13, 1983, Herman Burwasser and John R. Wyhof on Sept. 13, 1983, teaches an electrographic printing system in which a latent image is electrographically transferred to a dielectric record member from an image-bearing electrode in close proximity to the dieletric record member. The image may be subsequently rendered visible by application of a toner and permanently fixed into the dieletric record member.